There is a lane following control device which is configured to control the travelling of a host vehicle so as to travel on middle position of a travelling lane. In addition, when controlling the travelling of the host vehicle so as to travel in the middle position of the travelling lane, in a case where an adjacent vehicle travelling in an adjacent lane is travelling in a position close to the travelling lane of the host vehicle, the lane following control device shifts a target lateral position of the host vehicle from the middle position so as to be separated from the adjacent lane at a distance in a lane width direction. Such a lane following control device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4005597.